Tantos como estrellas en el cielo
by Vismur
Summary: Las aventuras de Riku y Sora por visitar otros mundos apenas comienzan, después de todo, cada estrella es un mundo, y algunos son más locos que otros. Shonen-ai. Multiverso/MegaCrossover.


_Título: Tantos como estrellas en el cielo_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Kingdom Hearts_

 _Pairings: Riku/Sora_

 _Disclaimer: Este videojuego pertenece a Square Enix y Disney, y los mundos que aparezcan pertenecerán a sus propios dueños._

 _Advertencias: Este fanfic contendrá crack del bueno, humor, shonen-ai, acción leve, referencias a otras series, mundos extraños, locura del escritor, malos chistes, mundos no Disney, dimensiones alternativas, posibles spoilers descuidados dados por ahí (por si alguien no conoce todos los juegos o el argumento completo), personajes disfuncionales y argumento forzado en ocasiones._

 _Notas: Este fanfic es como una terapia… porque, bueno, ¿por qué Square Enix?, ¿cuándo nos darás la fecha de Kingdom Hearts 3?, ¿Cuándo?... ejem, así que se actualizará cada 3 semanas más o menos, así que trataré de hacer cada capítulo tan largo como pueda, acepto sugerencias de mundos de visitar, que puede ser cualquiera, si, cualquiera, este fanfic es para humor con toques de shonen-ai. Gracias por leer de antemano :D._

 _Nota Extra: Esto se lleva a cabo después del hipotético caso de que en el final de Kingdom Heart 3, todo salió bien, Xehanort comió la tierra y perdió como buen villano de videojuego hace, los mundos se restauraron, y los Sincorazón (Heartless) e Incorpóreos (Nobody) aun andan por ahí, pero en cantidades mínimas y poco peligrosas. Cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, tratare de explicar, si no se me olvida._

 _Resumen: Las aventuras de Riku y Sora por visitar otros mundos apenas comienzan, después de todo, cada estrella es un mundo, y algunos son más locos que otros. Shonen-ai. Multiverso/MegaCrossover._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **TANTOS COMO ESTRELLAS EN EL CIELO**

 **Prólogo**

Después de una batalla encarnizada contra las trece oscuridades del villano en turno, entiéndase Xehanort; el lado del bien, compuesto por nuestro protagonista, Sora, su mejor amigo, Riku, su mejor amiga, Kairi, el rey del mundo Disney, el Rey Mickey, junto con Donald y Goofy, el trío de amigos que llagaron después, pero que empezaron la historia, Terra, Ventus y Aqua, y el colado favorito de todos, Lea, que no importa cuántas veces repita como se llama, siempre le confundirán con Axel.

Habían logrado lo que tardo años, se gestó en décadas y termino en unas cuantas semanas. La derrota de Xehanort y sus versiones, clones o cosplay de sí mismo, logro el restablecimiento del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Y como buenos aliados de la luz, hicieron una fiesta en la torre misteriosa, cortesía de Yen Sid, con té y galletitas, que eran un clásico entre los maestros llave espada, puedes confirmarlo con Aqua ó Eraqus… no espera, solo con Aqua o el Rey Mickey, si te sientes valiente, también con Riku.

\- Ejem – alzo un poco la voz, el maestro Yen Sid, llamando la atención de todos - Agradezco a todos ustedes por su esfuerzo, pero nuestro trabajo aún no termina, como maestros de la llave espada, algunos todavía en formación, tenemos la obligación de terminar el trabajo, haya afuera existen algunos mundos que aún tienen su cerradura abierta, que tiene que ser cerrada o algunos Sincorazón e Incorpóreos se han resguardado en ellos, y deberán ser destruidos – terminó de decir el hombre.

\- ¿Cuándo salimos? – preguntó Sora, aun comiendo.

\- Tan rápido como se pueda – respondió tocando ligeramente su barba.

\- ¿Podemos formar equipos? – preguntó Ventus, mirando a sus mejores dos amigos.

\- Por supuesto, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrar, es mejor estar preparados – respondió Yen Sid.

\- Entonces, Riku, hagamos equipo – dijo Sora emocionado, el peliplateado solo asintió.

\- Entonces yo iré con el pelirrojo de haya atrás – dijo Kairi señalando a Lea, él estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Majestad? – Donald preguntó al Rey Mickey.

\- Nosotros tenemos que regresar al reino, tenemos mucho trabajo que terminar – respondió – pero en cuando terminé el trabajo, también ayudaremos.

\- Bien, terminemos la fiesta, y vayan a prepararse para su viaje – dijo Yen Sid.

\- ¡Si!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando nuestros aventureros salieron de la habitación, hicieron grupos para ponerse de acuerdo, por supuesto que Riku y Sora fueron caminando hacia la salida para lo mismo.

\- Nuestro primer viaje será a Vergel Radiante, tenemos que buscar algunos suministros – dijo Riku, caminado al lado de Sora, dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Riku, ¿Cómo vamos a viajar una vez que salgamos de Vergel Radiante? – preguntó Sora.

Riku se para un momento para pensarlo, él método más fácil para viajar para él, y que implica menos tiempo, son los corredores de la oscuridad, pero no podías saber si el mundo a visitar tenía alguna característica que buscaban para ir a visitarlo, además que no era muy seguro para Sora.

\- Si, esa es una buena pregunta, ¿tienes alguna idea? – pregunto Riku, pero Sora sonrió, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Es nostálgico visitar este mundo, ¿no? – preguntó Sora, mientras se estiraba un poco, disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

\- No estés de perezoso, y vamos a buscar suministros y tu idea – dijo Riku mientras caminaba hacia las tiendas, revisando su efectivo.

\- Claro, claro – dice mientras le sigue, revisando varias tiendas, comprando varios artículos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante conocido para el ojiazul – Vamos Riku, aquí esta – dijo señalando la puerta.

\- Entonces, entremos – dice mientras abre la puerta, deja pasar primero a su amigo, y luego él.

\- Mira que tenemos aquí, es el chico llamado Sora y su amigo – dijo un hombre rubio atrás del demostrador.

\- Hola Cid – saludo Sora, mientras Riku solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – pregunto Cid con curiosidad.

\- Necesitamos viajar entre mundos, pero la nave Gumi esta con Donald y Goofy, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos hacerlo sin la nave? – preguntó Sora acercándose.

\- Justo a tiempo, tengo exactamente lo que necesitabas – dice con orgullo – síganme – mientras se dirige a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Al llegar, Cid, descubre de la manta un artilugio, al hacerlo, se demuestra una clase de moto.

\- Wow – dije Sora sorprendido.

\- ¿Es seguro? – pregunta Riku mirándola.

\- Claro que sí, base este modelo sus compañeros más grandes, y tiene un cupo de 2 personas, y es seguro, es lo primero que configure – dijo Cid cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Sabes conducir esto, Riku? – pregunta Sora curioso.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo.

Continuara…


End file.
